powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Kimberly Ann Hart
Kimberly Ann Hart was the Pink Mighty Morphin Power Ranger and the first Pink Ninja Ranger. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Kimberly was one of the original five Power Rangers chosen by Zordon when Rita Repulsa attacked Earth following her release from containment. Her four teamates were coincidently her closest friends; Jason Lee Scott, Zack Taylor, Billy Cranston and Trini Kwan. Kimberly received the Pteradactyl Power Coin and the Pterodactyl Dinozord, thus becoming the Pink Power Ranger. She was a capable gymnast and would later show that she also has some musical and artistic talent. Kimberly starts the series as a typical valley girl, but with a heightened awareness for her friends. Throughout the series, she is the member of the team most likely to fire off a sarcastic or witty retort. Though as MMPR progresses, she becomes a more friendly and kind hearted person. Skull, one of the local bullies, had a crush on her until she became involved with Tommy Oliver. However in Season 3, it is shown that Skull still had some feelings for Kimberly when she was placed under a spell that made her—albeit briefly—reject Tommy. All the members of the team possessed unique fighting styles. She used a blend of gymnastic maneuvers followed by punches, elbows and kicks. She often used the environment around her as a springboard for her attacks. Kimberly was often called upon to finish off monsters with physically visible weaknesses such as the Terror Toad's second mouth once he had been weakened by losing his horn and the Snizzard’s golden apple on top of its head. Midway through Season 3, Amy Jo Johnson requested that Kimberly was written off the show. The character was accommodated with a 10-episode story arc focused on Kimberly, leading up to her departure. Kimberly was replaced by Katherine Hillard. The veteran Ranger was targeted for elimination when Katherine (aka "Kat"), under Rita's spell, stole her power coin, granting her access to the Ninjazords. The coin being in the hands of evil also served to drain Kimberly of her life force as the Ninja Powers were linked directly to the life of the Ranger, unlike the Dinosaur-based power set. To take advantage of this, Rita launched a campaign to keep Kim overexerted in battle, knowing that, at the same time, she was focusing all of her personal time to gymnastics training for the Pan Globals. Her coach, the famous Gunthar Schmidt, grew increasingly impatient with Kimberly's apparent lack of dedication to her training. On one occasion, Kimberly trained late at Ernie's Gym and Juice Bar after hours and, depleted, she fell from atop the balance beam. She is discovered unconscious on the floor by Katherine which overrides the evil spell she is under. Katherine calls '911' and Kimberly is hospitalized. She recovered, but almost abandoned her gymnastics training after that, until she is encouraged to go back to it. In a turn of events, Katherine took a dramatic approach to inspiring Kimberly to pursue gymnastics again by revealing to Kimberly a scrapbook of her own athletic achievements in the sport of high diving. After hitting her head on the board, she gave up on the sport, just short of her entrance into the Olympics. Katherine lured Kimberly to a local pool where she arrived just in time to see Katherine perform a fearful, yet expert high dive for her first time in years. This, and Zordon's declaration that her recruitment as a Ranger is over, prompts Kimberly to leave in order to train full-time with Gunthar Schmidt. Tommy was Kimberly's boyfriend and the two shared many dates and tender moments. Unfortunately for him, during Season four of the Power Rangers series, titled Power Rangers Zeo, Kimberly later met someone else while pursuing her athletic career, and broke up with him in a dear John letter. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: the Movie The character of Kimberly appeared in this movie. Due to the alternate timeline of this movie, it is unknown whether Kimberly had control of the Pteradactyl Dinozord or the Firebird Thunderzord, although she still had the Pteradactyl Power Coin. She also used a weapon not existent of the show: the Pteradactyl Thunder Whip. Kimberly was depowered by Ivan Ooze and had to travel to Phaedos. There she gained the power of the ninjetti and the Crane Ninjazord. In the movie the Pink Ranger suit, along with the other five, was modified with metal and PVC plating and a new helmet design, as well as no skirt. In Turbo Kim and Jason return to Angel Grove to surprise their friends until they get captured by Divatox as a sacrafice to Maligore. Future It is not known what becomes of Kimberly afterwards, though her character returns in Power Rangers: Super Legends, she is not played or voiced by Amy Jo Johnson, and her character has been plucked from another timeline. Amit Bhaumik, the script-editor of Power Rangers: Wild Force, claimed in a 2005 interview that he had intended to reveal Kimberly had married Skull in a draft of Forever Red. Pink Mighty Morphin Power Ranger Zords *Pterodactyl Dinozord *Firebird Thunderzord *Crane Ninjazord Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Power Morpher **Pteradactyl Power Coin **Crane Ninja Coin *Blade Blaster *Power Bow *Pteradactyl Thunder Whip *Pink Ninja Ranger *Pink Shark Cycle Category:Pink Ranger Category:Mighty Morphin